


The Prince of Ice

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ice, M/M, Sad, Tragic Romance, angst without happy ending, at least i hope it is, its kind of an au but everything you need to know is kind of explained, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Roman made the mistake of loving a farmer, a man nontheless, something the queen didn't accept, so she sealed him away in ice, never to  be freed again.And after long waiting.... Roman isn't sure he wants to be freed anymore.





	The Prince of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it come talk to me, I would be happy about comments. Hope you enjoy it.

He didn’t know how long he was stuck in here.

He was at the point where he didn’t care anymore. He used to slam his fists against the ice, to scream for help, even though he knew that no one would hear him, that no one would ever come for him.

Except for him. Just him. He was the only one thr prince would have ever thought would come to get him, to show him that he cared, to show him that he wasn’t ready to give him up just yet.

But he didn’t come. He never came. And now he was alone, the cold surrounding him, freezing his system, freezing his mind, freezing his heart. It was a suitable punishment for a hot-headed prince like him, he deserved it, what was he thinking, he should have never talked to the peasant crying helplessly on his field because his favourite sheep died. He never should have showed pity. He is a king after all, he needed to learn that he couldn’t make everyone happy. Including himself.

He couldn’t make himself happy.

They talked a lot after their first encounter, he remembered his tired eyes very clearly, the way they talked, how they looked at each other, like the prince was a jewel you could stare at until the end of time. He wasn’t. He was the ugliest piece of coal that ever dared to wear a crown back then.

But now, now he was beautiful, his movements calculated and elegant, his little kingdom at peace and just as cold as him, his robes black and blue, the old ones abandoned for the better ones. He was finally frozen over, he couldn’t feel anymore, which was good, his heart didn’t ache anymore, he never wanted to get out of the ice, he wanted to dance forever with the cold and the snow, knowing he will never be bothered anymore.

He thought he could never be lonely anymore, he thought he could never live without him, but now, he could stay lonely forever. He was enjoying the loneliness, it was easy to be frozen, to be lonely, no one had expectations of him, the ice didn’t demand anything, the ice just isolated and kept pesky people away. The ice protected him and kept him lonely.

He learned to accept the ice, maybe even love the ice. It kept him levelheaded, the room small so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed, no eyes to stare at him, no one to love him back, to demand things from him, to ruin his live, to isolate him to learn.

He was as happy as he could be, even though he didn’t know it, he was frozen after all. A king of ice and snow, his heart as frozen as his kingdom, never to be feeling warmth again.

At least he thought so, but a knocking on his eyes disturbed his festive dance with himself, causing the prince to shift his eyes towards where the sound was coming from.

“-man. roman. RoMan! Can you hear me?!”

Prince Roman arched an eyebrow, looking unimpressed at the shadow that tried to get through to him, banging against the ice, his hair jerking back and forth. The prince didn’t answer, he didn’t want to answer, why should he after all? He knew exactly who it was, but it was too little too late. He already was frozen, so there was no room for emotions. And that’s exactly how he felt after finally being found. Not relived, happy, scared. Just empty.

The person was able to melt the rest of the eyes, the flames in his hands vanishing once he reached the frozen chambers of the prince, the boy looking anxious and serious when he said: “Finally, come on Roman, let’s leave! I prepared something so we can start somewhere new!”

He looked up, their eyes meeting, locking, and the boy stopped, not believing what he saw, into what Roman had turned. Skin pale like porcellain, his robes long and black with blue highlights, a three-pointed crown on his head with sapphires inside. He was beautiful, but it wasn’t Roman, it didn’t look like the prince he knew. His prince wasn’t so serious, so distant, so…. cold.

The prince didn’t smile, his expression didn’t change at all when he asked: “How long has it been Virgil? Since we saw each other?”

Virgil, the peasant Roman decided to love, wasn’t sure if the question was rethoric or if he was genuinly curious how long he had been trapped in here so far. The anxious farmer didn’t want to say it, he felt bad he took so long, left him alone for so long, but there was no clock in here, or any way to tell how much time had passed, it would only make sense if Roman was curious.

“…. 3 years…” He finally answered, his gaze on the ground to hide the shame on his face, the guilt in his eyes.

Roman raised a hand towards his face, rubbing his chin in thought and revealing that he had crests frozen into his hands and his nails were painted black. Did the ice already claim him? How could Roman allow this, he promised he would never end up like this… and yet, here he was.

“Such a long time….” Mused Roman, turning around to look through the ice, not that he could see anything, it was like looking through the worlds dirtiest and worst window ever. He never saw anything other than the eyes thesr past 3 years… it must have been so lonely…

Roman turned his head, only one of his eyes visible as he regarded Virgil with a frozen expression, before declaring: “Not long enough.”

This answer made Virgil freeze up, his shoulders tense, his eyes wide. Why… was this happening?

Roman turned around again, not looking curious or in any way invested in the fact that Virgil was here to save him and to take him away, away from his duties as prince so they could live a peaceful life together.

“Tell me, Virgil. It’s been so long, and I do think I feel curiosity…”

He leaned closer, their noses almost touching, Roman’s breath feeling like ice and not coming out as fog, even though Virgil’s did. Was Roman completely frozen, part of the ice, was nothing of the prince he knew left?

“How did you get through the eternal ice?”

Virgil swallowed, trying desperately to get his rapidly beating heart under control. He couldn’t help but ask himself, if the person in front of him was even still Roman. Was anything of Roman left or did it get frozen and turned, twisted, was a relationship even still possible? He couldn’t help but ask himself, if he was too late, if he could have saved him if he came sooner. Was it…. his fault?

“I worked for a year to earn enough money to buy a horse, so I could ride to the hacking wizard to get a spell that would be strong enough to guide me through the eternal ice without me or my heart getting frozen… But to convince him I was worthy, I had to work for him, for a long time… so when I finally got the spell and left his tower to get you….”

“…Three years already had passed.” Concluded Roman, to which Virgil silently nodded.

The prince tilted his head slightly, his voice low and quiet when he said: “You rode to the wizard who can hack for me…. the hacking wizard Logan… the wizard rumors of illegal alchemy ghosted around….”

“…. He is a good man… People are just afraid of the things they don’t understand…”

Roman made a dismissive noise, his hair flowing ellegantly, if a little stiff, when he continued: “Of course they are! Human’s are primitive. The hacking wizard is primitive, my family is primitive….!”

He turned around, his cold gaze fixated on Virgil: “And you. You are also primitive.”

Virgil looked down, all he could see was ice, there was just ice everywhere and it was so cold, how could Roman be here for such a long time, how was he still…. alive?

“What did you…. do all this time in here?”

Roman struck a pose, a dramatic pause, before he answered: “I danced. And sung. It was lonely, it was lovely. The melody, the lyrics, the choreography, it was just for me. No one would watch me and no one would pester me, I only did it for myself and for no one else. It was marvellous.”

He made an ellegant twirl, the ice almost seemed to carry him, as he concluded: “It still is marvellous. I will continue to dance and sing. Forever. I will stay frozen and enjoy the loneliness.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he took a step forward, his breath shooting out as fog as he yelled: “BUT WHY?!”

The ice shook dangerously at the risen volume, but Virgil didn’t care, he got so far, Roman was right there, he just needed to get him out of here, he wasn’t going to fail here. He promised Roman that he would come. He promised the prince he would come for him and get him, no matter what….

Roman’s smile was emotionless and cold, his movements calculated and slow, the ice seemed to make room for him, seemed to protect him, seemed to…. worship him.

“At first I thought this was a punishment. After the queen found out about my affair, with a man nontheless, she was furious and she sealed me away in ice, never to be freed again until the day she died and I would be a worthy king. At first I thought it was a punishment, to be trapped in here with nothing, no way to unleash the creativity or the passion burning inside of me. But I soon learned…. that it was so good, so fulfilling to be frozen, for the ice to freeze over the pesky emotions and the passion I once had. And I realized, that I wanted for it to stay this way. That I didn’t care for you to come anymore, that you weren’t my hope anymore.”

He chuckled darkly and put a manicured hand on the not melting ice Roman wasn’t warm anymore, there seemed to be no warmth left…. none whatsoever… But…. that couldn’t be true, could it? He looked up when the prince continued talking.

“I always knew you would come. The question was just always the when. When I was still hoping for you to come, or when I would accept you would come and I would have the honour of telling you that all the time you worked to get to me was wasted, because I would stay here….”

He turned around again as he announced: “You are simply too late Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed, his teeth bared as he growled: “We will see how you will react once I get you out of here and the ice around your heart finally melts. Patton would love to see you again and Logan is curious to see the person I worked so hard for…”

Roman shook his head lightly when he said, a melancholic tone in his voice: “We never had enough time, had we Virgil?”

Virgil’s eyes wandered back to the ground when he went through all their memories, it were only a few months, a few great months, but months nontheless…

“No, our time was way too short….” The Queen found out due to a tragic coincidence and she went through drastic measures to make Roman the son, the future king, she needed…

Virgil looked up again, his voice quiet when he asked: “…Why do you want to stay here?”

Roman tutted softly as he rightened the crown on his head, explaining: “The resentment poisoned my mind, my heart, it was not worth it to lament or scream to the heavens. So I stopped, I started to enjoy the loneliness, I sang my songs without you and realized that it wasn’t a punishment to be frozen, it was an opportunity. Our time was scarce, we never had enough, and I am not ready to throw my whole life away for you anymore.”

Virgil screwed his eyes shut, he couldn’t cry here, they would come out as ice-crystals, it was too cold here, how was Roman not could in here, how was Roman still alive, he is not alive, he is frozen, the resentment poisoned his mind and his heart so he stopped feeling and allowed the ice to take him.

“I… can understand that… but you are feeling like that for the wrong reasons! I can understand why you wouldn’t wanna be with me anymore, but not like this! Not surrounded by ice, with you frozen in front of me! I will keep my promise, no matter what it costs me!”

He dashed forward, desperation fueling him, he needed to get Roman out of the ice, he needed to save him so he could think for himself again, he would keep his promise and get the prince out of here, he wouldn’t leave again!

Roman shielded himself with the cloak he was wearing, taking a step back, a hostile expression on his pretty face, something he didn’t expect happening. The ice lashed out, protecting it’s prince and engulfing Virgil in eternal frost, never to move again, his hand stretched out, only inches away from Roman’s face, his body tense, his expression desperately determined, how tragic.

And to see his former lover like this…. Roman actually felt a strong sting in his heart as finally the last part of his heart froze over, the last hope he treasured and kept away from the cold. Now that it was frozen in front of him, he truly felt cold, he truly felt complete finally.

“Our time was too short…. but I have the feeling that we have a lot of time to catch up now. Do you see how the way you made with your magic freezes back over? We are never getting out of here…”

He cupped Virgil’s frozen face with his hands as he continued: “And now we can be lonely together. Because you will never leave this place. Ever again. So you better start to enjoy the loneliness aswell, because no one will ever come for you. And if they dare…. then they will just join you in your sad existence.”

He dance around Virgil’s body, whispering: “And the melody is still just for me. And that will never change.”


End file.
